Web controls embedded in or used by native applications often do not provide a seamless experience. For example, web content displayed in a native application may not have the same look and feel as native controls. Further, interactivity within a web control often feels disjointed, creating a separate experience from the rest of the native application because visual indicators are provided by web content and not the native application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.